Little Green Men
by zMIDNIGHTz
Summary: Flash convinces J'onn to watch a marathon of X Files, but in turn ends up scaring himself. What will the League do to him then? please R&R, NO FLAMES, and i hope u like it. Thanx!


**Hey, so this is one of my first Justice League fanfics, so I hope you like it.**

Diclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!

Flash zoomed around the Watchtower with more excitement in his step than usual. About his second rotation on the main floor he finally ran into the very person he was looking for.

"J'onn!" The Scarlet Speedster shouted with rising anticipation to the stoic Martian in front of him.

"Yes, Flash?" J'onn asked trying to hold back the urge to read his mischievous friend's mind.

"Look! I rented enough movies for a marathon! You got to watch it with me!" He shouted while nearly jumping up and down.

"What is it?" J'onn replied with his regular uninterested monotone voice.

The Flash quickly held up the case to J'onn's face where it said on the cover "The X Files." J'onn took the case in his hands and turned it over to read the back. About half way through he stopped and slowly lifted his head before he spoke.

"Did Question talk you into this?"

"No, no-I mean, well,-he might have mentioned it." Flash answered with an uncomfortable shrug, then quickly changed the subject. "So, are you going to watch it with me?"

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea if we-"

"Oh come on! You'll love it!" So without any hesitation, Flash dragged his friend into watching it with him and the two were sitting only moments later in the lounge area of the Watchtower with the T.V. on.

---------------------------------------------------------

Flash was huddled up with a big bowl of popcorn as his eyes went wide with the sound of another scream emitting from the screen in front of him.

"J'o-J'onn, Do Martians really rip people's heads off?"

"You do not know how insulting that sounds."

--------------------------------------------------------

The room was silent as the T.V. flashed with the colors of the scenes before them. Presently J'onn straightened in his seat.

"That's physically impossible, in no such way could any alien, Martian or otherwise do-"

"Sssshhhh! I'm trying to watch this."

-------------------------------------------------------

Once again it was silent besides the disturbed voices on the screen. With each suspenseful motion, Flash became more and more stressed with the scenes before him. He now stuffed his face with a handful of popcorn to keep him from involuntarily screaming. While J'onn on the other hand sat shaking his head while counting the many unscientific and improbable incidents on the screen.

"I do not believe there is anything on this world that is in any resemblance to such a creature."

Flash turned to look at his friend with a wavering glance and he managed to speak out.

"On this world . . .?"

J'onn merely stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"I think it would be best to change the subject . . . Do you think that Scully will get killed by the end of this series?"

"Let's-let's just keep watching."

--------------------------------------------------------

Soon the empty room was disturbed by someone walking in. Question happened to be passing through at the very moment of Flash's distress. As he saw what they were watching, he came to stand behind the couch which they were sitting on.

"It's true, it's all true . . ." Question mumbled to himself and Flash slumped down in his seat as he became more engrossed with the possibility that it was true. "I wonder if there is any connection to the JFK assassination." He whispered to himself as he took a seat on a near by chair to watch what he thought as an educational historical video.

"Why do humans always depict Martians with swollen cerebrals." J'onn asked confused once again.

"You've swollen your what?" Flash asked staring at J'onn strangely.

"Never mind."

----------------------------------------------------

Once again, only moments later, the two, now three, were interrupted with another guest. Shayera also know as Hawkgirl walked in and stopped to look at the screen. She leaned on the couch and reached her hand over to grab a handful of popcorn.

"Are those it's fingernails?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Uh-huh." Flash managed to squeak out quietly.

"That's interesting. I once dated a guy who grew up in the mines of Thanagar with fingernails that long. It didn't work out." She said in all seriousness.

"Why?" Flash asked quietly, immediately regretting it.

"It made holding hands difficult. Besides . . . He had a taste for small animals." She said shaking her head then flew up to land in between Flash and J'onn. Flash just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Calm down I'm just joking!" At this statement he le out a much needed sigh of relief. "About the small animals anyway." She mumbled as she stuffed another handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Flash gulped but didn't dare look at her and show her how scared he was.

----------------------------------------------------

Presently Wonder Woman walked into the Watchtower lounge area and saw the four watching something on the television and became interesting.

"What are you watching?" She asked with interest, but got no answer out of the small crowd engrossed in the unraveling mystery on the screen. Suddenly her eyes went wide. "Great Hera! I never knew man's world could be so infested with aliens!"

Everyone turned to look at her. They were staring at her like something was terribly wrong with her.

"What? What's the matter?" She asked, very confused. Everyone merely shook their heads in pity and turned back to the movies. Diana just shrugged and flew to a chair next to J'onn.

----------------------------------------------------

Finally Flash's marathon had ended and they all stood up quite satisfied with the show. Flash on the other hand still felt a little shaken up. He glanced with worrying eyes at J'onn and began to think about all the other strange people he worked with in this alien infested tower.

"I have to say that was pretty good." Shayera stated as she stood up.

"I agree. Man's Worlds has come out with some interesting things for entertainment." Wonder Woman added as she stood up also.

"Don't be fooled . . . It's not entertainment." Question said as he stood up and all of them stared at him as he walked silently out of the room. Once he was out the heroes laughed at that silly statement, all except for Flash who half-heartedly believed the conspiracy theorist.

"Ha, ha, yeah, what a joker . . . Um, I, uh, got to go see you later!" Flash exclaimed and dashed out of the room in a hurry.

"What's wrong with him?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I don't know. Do you think he was scared by the movies?" Shayera asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk on her face. There was a silence in the room as they both thought over this realization. Finally J'onn broke the silence.

"I want to know something."

"What?" Wonder Woman and Shayera asked simultaneously.

"Why do humans always depict Martians as little green men?" He looked down at himself before looking back at them.

"Do I look little to you?"

**Thanks for reading! oh and there will be a chapter two, so please review and tell me how if you like it and how i did! thanx!**


End file.
